The present disclosure relates to the electronic technology field, and more particularly to an information processing method and an electronic device.
With the development of the science and technology, there are increasingly rich functions in an electronic device, and there are increasingly more setting options and control identifications for controlling various functions. For example, a mobile phone has evolved from having a communication function only, to having functions such as surfing on the net, editing documents, playing games, or the like, and has become one of the indispensable electronic devices of users.
Currently, there are many short messages received at a user's mobile phone, such as a consumption transaction, a booking notification, or the like. In the prior art, the short message is rendered in text. Then, when the user reads a large amount of information, it is difficult for him or her to know the content of the short message quickly, or to see the key content clearly at a first glance.